brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KodachiZero/News - Sibyl Sisters
Introduction *'Kodachi:' Hiya everyone! We're here live at the entrance of the six sanctuaries to tell you all about the newest possible additions to your team! *'Zero:' As you can see, the sanctuaries are divided in two. So we're going to split up to do this faster. I'll take the left side. *'Kodachi:' And I'll take the right. So, let's get started, shall we? Freya *'Kodachi: '''Hi Freya! *'Freya:' Hello, human. *'Kodachi:' (I'm not even human, but okay, I guess...) So, can you explain why the sanctuaries are divided into two? *'Freya:' Well, you see, me and my sisters fought in the war that you humans waged against the gods, but then, 3 of my sisters started to dislike humans. So we had an argument with no winning side. *'Kodachi: I see... Don't you ever miss any of the three? *'''Freya: No, not really. *'Kodachi:' -sweat drop- Is that so? Okay then, so let's see your stats. -holds up a device and points it at Freya- *'Freya: '''Wait, what are you doing?! *'Device:' **HP: 4743 **ATK: 1422 **DEF: 1305 **REC: 1305 *'Kodachi:' As you can see, her stats are pretty balanced, but if I had to give a suggestion, it would be Anima! *'Freya:' That felt weird... please don't do that again. *'Kodachi:' Oh, don't worry, I won't have to. Now, let's go to onii-chan, who's with Eliza. *'Freya:' Wait, your brother is talking to her?! Gallery Unit ills full 10243.png|Freya|link=Freya Unit ills full 10244.png|Blaze Sibyl Freya|link=Blaze Sibyl Freya Eliza *'Zero: Alright, I'm here at Eliza's Sanctuary, as you've heard, some of the sisters don't like humans at all. She's one of the three. But luckily, I'm not human, so that won't matter. *'''Eliza: What are you doing here you foolish human!? *'Zero:' Hello Eliza, you don't need to worry, I'm not a human. *'Eliza: '''Oh thank goodness. Humans are such heartless creatures, comitting atrocities against one another, but still fight against the gods who also do evil, their hypocrisy is unmatched. *'Zero: What makes you say that? *'''Eliza: I've seen humans murder one another, taking children away from their parents. Ugh, heartless. *'Zero:' Well, not all humans are necessarily evil, right? *'Eliza:' That's what Sola always said, but I have yet to see that. *'Zero:' Okay, it seems like a touchy subject for you, so, may I receive permission to view your stats? -holds up device- *'Eliza:' Sure, go ahead. *'Device:' **HP: 4616 **ATK: 1464 **DEF: 1255 **REC: 1347 *'Zero:' Her stats are fairly balanced, but she could sacrifice some of that REC for more HP. So, it's best to go with Anima. Well, Eliza, thank you for the cooperation, and good luck in the event. *'Eliza:' No problem at all. *'Zero:' Now, let's go talk to another one. Gallery Unit ills full 20243.png|Eliza|link=Eliza Unit ills full 20244.png|Snow Sibyl Eliza|link=Snow Sibyl Eliza Paula *'Zero:' Hello, Paula. *'Paula:' A human? In my sanctuary?! How dare you! How conceited of you! I should turn you red like my roses! *'Zero:' -sweat drop- (Well, this girl seems disturbing on so many levels...) Like I told Eliza earlier, I'm not human. *'Paula:' Oh, okay then. -hugs Zero- I'm so sorry for insulting you by calling you a human. *'Zero:' It's okay, so it seems that you hate humans a lot. *'Paula:' -still hugging- I despise them, I will slaughter every human I see and use their blood as fertilizer for my flowers! *'Zero:' ...Okay. *'Paula:' If you're not human, then what are you? *'Zero:' Oh, me? I'm the master of the underworld, my sister is the mistress. *'Paula:' That's... awesome! Can I live with you two? Please, oh please? *'Zero:' Well, I don't know... *'Paula:' Pretty please? *'Zero:' Oh, alright... But you have to do something for me first. *'Paula:' Anything. *'Zero:' Okay, just stand still... -uses the device- *'Device:' **HP: 4504 **ATK: 1399 **DEF: 1400 **REC: 1400 *'Zero:' Much like her sisters, she has nice and even stats, but that's plenty of REC, so again, Anima would be best. Now, Paula, would you like to go home, or join me in talking with Madia? *'Paula:' Hm... I think I'll go with you. -turns small and sits on Zero's shoulder- *'Zero:' Okay then, back to my sister. Gallery Unit ills full 30243.png|Paula|link=Paula Unit ills full 30244.png|Rose Sibyl Paula|link=Rose Sibyl Paula Zele *'Kodachi:' Hi Zele, I hope I said your name correctly. *'Zele:' Yes, that is correct. So, I heard from Freya that you're going to ask some questions? *'Kodachi:' Yup. So, what is your view on humans? *'Zele:' Well, I'm aware that not all of them are good, but not all of them are evil either. *'Kodachi:' So, you're the more level-headed of the six of you, it seems. *'Zele:' That's what people say. *'Kodachi:' But you agreed to help the humans, right? *'Zele:' That's right. *'Kodachi:' What's your view on your other sisters. *'Zele:' Well, I tried my best to convince them not to harm the humans, but... they did... *'Kodachi:' That's terrible... *'Zele:' Yes it is... And I feel responsible for not being able to... -starts crying on Kodachi's shoulcer- *'Kodachi:' It's okay, everything will be fine... -uses Device- *'Device:' **HP: 4874 **ATK: 1476 **DEF: 1241 **REC: 1286 *'Zele:' -sniff- I'm sorry... *'Kodachi:' It's okay... *'Zele:' Maybe I should move on... I don't want to be reminded of the past... Can I stay with you..? *'Kodachi:' If you really want to, you can. *'Zele:' -sniff- Thank you... *'Kodachi:' Well, as you can see, her stats are also nice and balanced, so Anima would again be recommended. Gallery Unit ills full 40243.png|Zele|link=Zele Unit ills full 40244.png|Bolt Sibyl Zele|link=Bolt Sibyl Zele Sola *'Zele:' Sola, are you there? *'Sola:' Yes sister, I am here. *'Kodachi:' Hi Sola, you're the leader of the three sisters who helped the humans, right? *'Sola:' Yes, and you are? *'Kodachi:' I'm Kodachi, I'm here to ask some questions. *'Sola:' Go ahead, but first. Sister, why are you here? *'Zele:' I just wanted to tell you, I wanted to live with Kodachi, I can't handle seeing our other three sisters on the other side hating us. *'Sola:' I understand, we'll call you if ever we need you, alright? *'Zele:' Yes, sister. *'Sola:' Alright, now, what do you wish to ask? *'Kodachi:' Well, why are you really supportive of humans? *'Sola:' I've seen how the gods can be, they like bullying the weaker factions, I'm sure the humans did nothing to deserve it. *'Kodachi:' And that's why you're helping them? *'Sola:' Yes, I see that you don't refer to the humans with yourself included, why is that? *'Kodachi:' I'm actually the mistress of the underworld, but I'm not evil, don't worry. *'Zele:' Well... didn't see that coming... *'Sola:' I see, a few bad apples spoil the bunch, right? *'Kodachi:' Very true, anyway, may I see your stats? *'Sola:' Alright by me. *'Kodachi:' Thanks. -uses the Device- *'Device:' **HP: 4701 **ATK: 1314 **DEF: 1483 **REC: 1600 *'Kodachi:' Like the others, very balanced with high REC, so Anima once again. Now, back to onii-chan with the last sister. Gallery Unit ills full 50263.png|Sola|link=Sola Unit ills full 50264.png|Ray Sibyl Sola|link=Ray Sibyl Sola Madia *'Zero:' Hello, Madia. *'Madia:' Sister! Why are you with this human? Do you not remember what happened before? *'Paula:' Sister, it's okay, Zero isn't a human, he's the master of the underworld, isn't that cool?~ *'Madia:' I see, what are you doing here? *'Zero:' I'm here to ask you some questions. *'Madia:' Fire away. *'Zero:' So, you've seen many atrocities caused by humans, is that correct? *'Madia:' Yes, that's correct. Killing each other, kidnapping, even some ra- *'Zero:' Please don't mention that last one... *'Madia:' I understand, so, why is Paula following you. *'Paula:' I wanna live with the cool master of the underworld! *'Madia:' I see, well, I won't stop you, so long as he isn't human. *'Zero:' May I look at your stats, Madia? *'Madia:' Go ahead. *'Zero:' Thank you very much. -uses Device- *'Device:' **HP: 4783 **ATK: 1488 **DEF: 1477 **REC: 1110 *'Zero:' Now, Madia is different compared to the others in that she has no REC to spare, so Lord would be best for her. Thank you for your time, Madia, I'll be leaving now. *'Madia:' Goodbye. Gallery Unit ills full 60243.png|Madia|link=Madia Unit ills full 60244.png|Night Sibyl Madia|link=Night Sibyl Madia Closing *-Kodachi exits the right side with Zele- *-Zero exits the left side with Paula- *'Paula:' Zele!? What are you doing with Zero's sister? *'Zele:' I was going to ask you the same thing with Kodachi's brother. *'Kodachi:' Zele wanted to live with us. *'Zero:' Paula wanted to live with us too. *'Zele:' Well, sister... I think it's time that we forget about fighting... *'Paula:' Maybe you're right... I missed you, Freya, and Sola so much... *'Zele:' And I missed you, Eliza, and Madia too... *'Paula:' I'm sorry... *'Zele:' I'm sorry too... *-Zele and Paula hug- *-The other sisters come out and notice them hugging- *'Sola:' Maybe we should stop fighting... *'Madia:' You're right... We're sisters, we should love each other, no matter what... *'Freya:' If you don't like humans, who are we to argue? *'Eliza:' If you do like humans, we shouldn't complain either. *'Sola:' How about we just forget about the humans argument and go back to being a family? *'Madia:' I'm ready when you are, sister. *-The Sibyl Sisters group hug- *'Kodachi:' Aww, onii-chan, isn't that sweet~ *'Zero:' Yes it is. *'Sola:' Thank you two for fixing our problem. *'Madia:' Yes, we should be together now. *'Sola:' If you don't mind, I want to join you two. *'Madia:' Count me in. *'Eliza:' Me too. *'Freya:' Me three! *'Zero:' Of course, we have plenty of room for everyone, the underworld doesn't look as hellish as people make it seem. *'Kodachi:' Maybe we'll have you all in a different place rather than the underworld. *'Zero:' Yeah, that's a good idea, let's make a room for the six of you at home! *'Kodachi:' I can't wait already. *'Sisters:' Us too! Category:Blog posts